


The Exciting Life of Harry Potter

by Pure_Infinity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Infinity/pseuds/Pure_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On what started as a boring day, Harry Potter meets a fairy. Suddenly, he finds himself in a world of magic and monsters. An exciting life awaits Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exciting Life of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head while watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Chapters will follow an episodic format, each acting as a self contained story in which Harry deals with a magical creature of some kind. There won't be a large time skip - the story will move at a steady pace from October, 1989, following Harry throughout the school year, and will likely end during or before the summer holidays in 1991, when Harry receives his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Harry Potter wandered the streets of Little Whinging without a destination in mind. The black haired boy had been walking for the past hour now, and had already completed his usual circuit four times, with little to no variance on his path.

It was on days like this that the nine-year-old most hated his status as a pariah - during the weekend, without anything or anyone to keep him busy. His aunt and uncle didn't want him taking up space in the house, and his cousin and his friends were currently occupying the only place in the small town where he could have something that resembled fun - the park.

As such, Harry had taken to the streets, hoping to find something to stave off his boredom.

"Seriously," Harry muttered. "Is it too much to ask that something exciting happen?"

"Exciting in what way, kid?"

Harry whirled around. His eyes scanned the area. Aside from him, the street was empty. There was a tap on his shoulder.

Harry once again whirled around, finally coming face to face with... nothing. What the heck was going on?

"I'm over here, ya dolt!"

Harry turned his head ever so slightly. Perched on his shoulder was what could only be described as a fairy. Blonde, flowing hair, a leaf fashioned to be used for clothes, and most importantly wings. Also she was around five centimeters tall.

"Finally," she said. Her voice was soft and melodic - like bells.

"You're..." Harry's voice caught in his throat. "You're a fairy!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" The fairy exclaimed, flying off of his shoulder, and circling around his head. "And the prize for the most obvious statement ever goes to the boy with the taped up glasses!"

Harry blushed. "But how you exist? Fairies aren't real!"

The fairy stopped in mid-air, and stayed floating in front of Harry's face.

There was silence for a few moments, before she snapped. "Do I look 'not real' to you, buddy?"

"Sorry, that was rude, I guess," Harry said. "I'm just surprised is all. I've never met a fairy before."

"Well, you're likely to never to meet one like me!" She exclaimed. "After all, I'm the most unique fairy in the world."

The fairy puffed up, a smile on her face.

"How so?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm the only fairy in existence who can understand human, aren't I?" The fairy said. "I'm the great Ella, most intelligent fairy in the whole wide world. And you are?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, hairy Potter," Ella said. "I have to say, you don't look very hairy to me."

Harry blinked. "Wait - no! My name is Harry!"

Ella waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever! What's in a name, anyway?"

"Er..."

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question," Ella said. "What kind of excitement do you want?"

It took Harry a moment to process her question. "Oh! Anything really. Just something that could make my life less... boring."

"Oh?" Ella asked. "Alright then, kid. I'll do you a favor, and give you some excitement! But in return, you have to be my friend, understand?"

Harry stared at the fairy. A smile broke out on his face. "Deal!"

Ella smirked, before once again zipping around a bit. "Now... which spell to use... which spell to use... Oh, that'll work! Yes, alright then."

"Ella?" Harry said.

"Close your eyes, Harry," Ella said. "I've got just the spell for your wish!"

Harry closed his eyes. He heard Ella say something in a language he couldn't understand. Suddenly, a light bright enough to break through his eyelids appeared. A tingling broke out over his body - as if feathers were tickling ever part of him.

And then it stopped.

"Alright, Harry, open your eyes."

He complied, and looked himself over.

"Ella," Harry said. "I don't feel any different."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You aren't supposed to. The spell alters your path in life."

"My 'path' in life?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ella said. "It'll make your life nice and exciting!"

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"It multiplies any amount of excitement in your life by one hundred," Ella said.

"Ella," Harry said. "I'm not sure that'll work. I didn't have any excitement in my life to begin with. A hundred time zero is still zero."

"Sure, sure," Ella said. "But everyone runs into excitement at some point in their life... The spell takes into account your future as well."

"Oh," Harry said. He was still confused, but decided not to voice it.

"Now," Ella said. "I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!"

Harry frowned. "Sorry, but I don't have any money, and I don't think my aunt and uncle would be interested in feeding a fairy."

"What are they, speciests?" Ella asked. "Ah, whatever. Money's no issue. I've got a spell that'll do just the trick! Come on!"

She took off down the street. Harry blinked, before running after her. What the heck was wrong with this fairy?

Still, Harry couldn't help but admit - it would be nice to have a friend, even if the spell didn't work. After all, he was just Harry. When in his life we he have any excitement?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote awhile ago, and posted elsewhere. I'm only now posting it here because I've been making significant progress on chapter two. I have the next week free from classes, so I plan on finishing it up within that time span.


End file.
